the course of true love never did run smooth
by RELvox
Summary: A little Christmas fluff. Rated M for a reason. Please review.


"How about these?" Quinn said, holding up a sleeve of red plastic cups.

"We're having a holiday party, not a kegger," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes.

"I still don't understand why it can't be both," Quinn mumbled, putting the cups back on the shelf at the grocery store.

"Quinn, it was hard enough to talk my fathers into going on vacation without me so I could stay here with you. I'm not going to betray their trust."

"You do realize that it's going to become a kegger anyway with Puck there, right?"

"Yes, but at least it won't have been my doing," Rachel said, picking up a few sleeves of clear, plastic cups.

"Right, because the clear plastic is so much classier," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Quinn, do you really want to go there?" Rachel asked, glancing over her shoulder as she walked down the aisle.

"Umm…No."

"That's what I thought."

…

"Okay, so we have all of the dishes and enough food and soda to feed an army," Quinn said as she turned the ignition on in her car. "What else do we need?"

"Decorations for the tree," Rachel replied.

Quinn blinked for a moment. "What tree?"

"The tree that Finn is currently setting up in my living room."

"When did we decide to get a tree? Wait, more importantly, Finn is in your house unsupervised?"

"Firstly, I asked Finn to pick it up for us a few days ago…I thought it'd be nice to decorate together. And secondly, yes. Why is that a problem?"

"Firstly, I love you," Quinn said, leaning over and kissing Rachel softly on the lips. Thank goodness they were at a stoplight. "And secondly, you might want to take inventory on your underwear drawer later."

"I love you too," Rachel said, grimacing. "And ew."

…

"These are pretty," Quinn said, holding up a package of Christmas lights.

"Not as pretty as you," Rachel said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek as she took the lights and put them into the shopping cart with the rest of the ornaments and party decorations they'd selected.

"Corny, but cute," Quinn giggled.

"So now all we need is now is a gold star for the top of the tree."

"You could just sit on top of it," Quinn suggested, raising her hands defensively when Rachel narrowed her eyes. "What, it makes sense for so many reasons! You practically sign your name with a gold star, you've never had sex with a –"

"Quinn, we're in the middle of a store!"

"And Santana always says you have a stick up your ass," Quinn mumbled, shrinking under Rachel's glare. "And a tree is just…a bunch…of sticks…so you should sit on it? I love you? You're my gold star?"

"Too late," Rachel said, walking to the cashier.

…

"You, Quinn Fabray, are so lucky that you found this Star of David for the top of the tree."

"I just thought that your faith should be represented too," Quinn said cautiously as she drove back to Rachel's house.

"Uh huh, that and you knew you were in the dog house," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Make a left up here. We have one more stop."

"Rach, we have everything. What else could we possibly need?"

"The costumes."

Quinn blinked, then pulled over.

"What costumes, Rachel?"

"The Santa and Mrs. Claus costumes…" Rachel said, trying to sound casual. "I already gave the store our measurements."

"I guess I can just wear the Mrs. Claus dress instead of the one I was planning to wear," Quinn said.

"Actually…you're going to be Santa," Rachel said.

"And why is that?" Quinn asked, her eyes narrowing. "Oh, I hope for your sake that you didn't just look at my stomach."

"What? No!" Rachel said, eyes wide as saucers. "No, I just…um…you'd look cute with a beard?"

"The dog house is officially vacant, isn't that right, Rachel?"

"Yes," Rachel said quickly. "Totally vacant. Nobody in there at all."

"That's what I thought," Quinn said, pulling back onto the road and making a left.

…

"Kiss me under the mistletoe baby," Rachel said, leaning over the box of lights.

Quinn smiled, quickly hanging an ornament, and met her girlfriend's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. "You know there's no mistletoe there, right?"

"Just a handy, seasonal excuse."

Quinn grinned, moving to wrap her arms securely around Rachel's waist. "You never need an excuse to kiss me."

"I know," Rachel said, brushing her lips across Quinn's neck.

"Maybe we should take a break," Quinn whimpered.

"People are arriving in a few hours," Rachel replied, nipping at the skin.

"You're right," Quinn said, gently pulling away from Rachel's reach and moving slowly to sit down on the couch. "We probably don't have time."

"Probably not," Rachel repeated, her heart thudding in her chest as she watched Quinn prop one leg up on the coffee table and undo her jeans.

"No time at all," Quinn said, her breath hitching as she slipped her hand into her underwear and began to move her fingers through the silky wetness.

For a few moments, all Rachel could do was stare at her girlfriend and listen to the soft moans and breathy sighs. Then, with a deep breath, she moved to sit next to the blonde on the couch.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Rachel husked, watching Quinn's movements intently.

"Probably exactly what you do to me," Quinn said, rocking her hips forward.

"You're making it very difficult for me to keep to my timetable," Rachel said, leaning down and biting Quinn's neck roughly.

"Maybe you should help me speed things up then," Quinn said, gasping as her stomach began to tighten.

With arousal flashing in her eyes, Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's forearm and slowly moved it down lower until her fingers were resting on top of Quinn's, feeling each movement as the blonde moved in circles around her clit.

After a moment, Rachel pressed two of Quinn's fingers inside of her girlfriend's entrance, reveling in the feeling of the blonde shaking and gasping next to her.

"Rachel, that feels…god, I need more," Quinn said, her breath quickening.

Rachel smirked and entered Quinn again, this time with two of her fingers in addition to the blonde's own.

"God," Quinn gasped, feeling the stretch. "God, I'm so close."

"Good," Rachel whispered. "Because if you throw us off schedule, I'll have to punish you later."

"Is that…God, Rach…is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both," Rachel said, grinning, as she curled their fingers.

"Rach, I need…God, I can't…I need you to kiss me," Quinn panted, fisting her free hand in Rachel's hair and pulling her girlfriend close.

Rachel whimpered at the need in Quinn's voice and crashed their lips together, simultaneously moving her fingers harder and faster.

A moment later, Quinn's entire body tensed and she came, gasping for air as she chanted Rachel's name over and over.

"I'm Sorry," Quinn said, resting her head on the back of the couch as she came down from the high.

"What are you sorry for, baby?" Rachel asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she ignored the desire in the pit of her stomach. It would have to wait.

"Making us run late," Quinn replied, finally able to catch her breath.

"Oh, you didn't," Rachel said, grinning as she placed soft kisses all over Quinn's face. "I made allowances for your horniness in the schedule."

"I'm not sure if I should be upset that I'm so predictable."

"You're not predictable, baby," Rachel said, removing her fingers from Quinn's pants and licking them clean. "I just know you."

"I like that better."

…

After another hour of decorating and preparing food, the girls went upstairs to get themselves ready for the party.

"Ok, I'm going to shower first since it'll take me longer to get ready," Rachel said, bending down to untie her shoes.

"But…why can't we just shower together?"

"Because we actually don't have time anymore," Rachel replied, shimmying out of her pants.

"But it takes less time when we shower together," Quinn reasoned.

"Not when you're still horny, it doesn't."

"What if I promise not to make a move on you?" Quinn asked.

"You're incapable."

"Rachel, I do have some semblance of self-control."

"Not where I'm concerned," Rachel said, taking off her shirt. Quinn immediately reached over to palm her breasts. "See?"

"We're not in the shower yet."

"Correction, _I'm_ not in the shower yet," Rachel said, sighing as Quinn's thumbs swiped over her nipples.

"Showering separately is killing the environment," Quinn said. "Think of how much water we could save."

"No, Quinn," Rachel said, pulling back and stepping out of her underwear.

"Fine, but tell that to Mr. Polar Bear."

"Mr. Polar Bear?"

"The bear whose glacier you're melting with your non-green ways."

"I'll shower fast."

"But…you won't be as clean! I always soap you up!"

"I'm sure I can handle cleaning myself Quinn," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes as she walked into the bathroom. "Besides, you only ever soap my breasts."

"I like them," Quinn muttered as Rachel shut the door.

…

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this thing," Quinn yelled, trying to be heard as Rachel dried her hair in the bathroom.

"I'm sure you look adorable," Rachel called back.

"Adorable is stupid," Quinn mumbled as she surveyed herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked like Santa.

"I don't need to hear you to know you're complaining," Rachel said softly as she turned off the hairdryer.

"I'll wear the costume, Rach," Quinn said, rolling her eyes and bent down to tie her boots. "But I'm not stuffing the suit with a belly and I'm not wearing the beard. I draw the line there."

"That's fine, Quinn," Rachel said, stepping out of the bathroom. "Even though I always liked you with the belly."

"Yeah, you might have liked it but – " Quinn began, the sentence fading in her mouth as she saw a pair of three inch black heels in her peripheral vision.

Slowly, she turned her head and dragged her eyes upward. The shoes were attached to Rachel's feet, which were attached to long legs, covered in sheer black stockings. Then there was the tiny red dress, lined with white faux-fur, that clung to every curve on Rachel's body….the tight, black belt with the gold buckle that rested on her girlfriend's waist…the cleavage that threatened to spill out of the top of the dress, and the Santa hat, perched sideways on top of Rachel's long, flowing brown hair.

"I'm not sure if I should be upset that I look like such a fool or thrilled that you look so ridiculously hot," Quinn said, standing slowly and walking to her girlfriend.

"Be thrilled," Rachel said, taking one of Quinn's hands and placing it on the inside of her thigh. "Because it's all for you."

Quinn grinned and began to move her fingers higher, gasping when she felt bare skin.

"Are you wearing –"

"A garter belt?" Rachel whispered, whimpering when Quinn moved her hand higher to cup between her legs. "Yes."

Then the doorbell rang.

"This," Quinn said, rolling her palm and grinning when Rachel panted and pitched forward, "is going to have to wait."

With that, Quinn leaned down, lightly bit Rachel's bottom lip, and walked out of the room to answer the door.

"I should have allotted more time in the schedule," Rachel mumbled before taking a few deep breaths and following Quinn downstairs.

…

"You look so cute!" Brittany said, jumping up and down before wrapping her arms around Quinn. "You should be careful though, Santa needs that suit back pretty soon."

"I'll make sure he gets it back, B,' Quinn said, smiling.

"You look ridiculous," Santana said when Quinn shut Rachel's front door behind them.

"At least I talked her out of the beard," Quinn said. "Besides, you're one to talk."

"At least I talked her out of the Rudolph nose," Santana replied, smacking Quinn's hand away when she reached for the antler headband.

"We're totally whipped, aren't we?" Quinn said, sighing.

"Completely," Santana said, her eyes widening as Rachel descended the stairs. "But damn, you should be happy that you're being whipped by _that_."

Quinn grinned and turned around to blow a kiss to her girlfriend who smiled and jumped up to catch it.

"How can somebody that fine be such a dork?" Santana mused.

"Seriously," Brittany said, her eyes following Rachel across the room.

"Okay, that's enough eye-fucking my girlfriend, thanks very much," Quinn said, stepping in front of her friends to block their view.

"Honestly though, Q, how do the midget's legs go on for miles?"

"San, that's impossible," Brittany said, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. "Legs can't be that long."

"Right, sorry," Santana said, glaring at Quinn when the blonde chuckled. "Anyway, where's the booze?"

"We don't have any," Rachel said, walking up to the group and smiling broadly when Brittany kissed her cheek. "But there's soda on the table, if you want it."

"Oh, Puck's not here yet?" Brittany asked.

"No, not yet."

"We'll wait," Santana said.

…

"How did Puck carry this much alcohol?" Rachel asked Quinn as she took a sip of her drink.

"My guns, baby," Puck said, grinning as he flexed his biceps.

"Oh please," Artie said, draining the last of his beer. "He carried it over in a granny cart."

"A granny cart?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, you know, the things that old ladies bring to the grocery store so they can wheel their stuff home?" Tina said.

Kurt whipped out his cell phone. "I took a picture of it…it was too funny a moment to not capture."

Santana grabbed the phone and stared for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter. "Wow, Gertrude, you're really strong."

"Santana, his name is Puck," Brittany whispered. "You've known him for, like, ever."

"I know, B," Santana said, still laughing. "It's his new nickname…because apparently, he's a seventy year old woman."

"Oh," Brittany replied, giggling. "I get it. Gertrude."

"No, way, Gertrude is not my new nickname," Puck yelled, his brows furrowing in anger.

"Totally is, dude," Finn said. "Gertrude. Gertdude."

"The next person that calls me Gertrude is cut off from the liquor."

"Ok, Gertrude," Quinn said, doubled over with laughter.

"That's it, no more booze for Quinn!"

"I think that might be the first time he's ever said that," Mercedes said.

…

"Rachel, I just…I still have feelings for you," Finn said, grimacing as he chugged the rest of his beer.

"No you don't," Rachel replied, throwing back a shot of whiskey.

"I do! I'm sotally terious! I mean…wait…totally serious?"

"You're drunk Finn, not in love," Rachel said, wobbling a bit.

"Oh," Finn said, nodding. "That makes sense."

Rachel smiled lazily and began to walk away when she felt Finn's huge hand grip her arm softly.

"She…she treats you well, right?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Rachel said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "She treats me well."

"Good," Finn said, and let go of her arm.

…

"Berry," Santana yelled. "Get your hot midget ass over here!"

"I'm not sure how you manage to both compliment and insult me in the same sentence," Rachel muttered, walking up to the Latina.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes."

"Good, time to settle a bet for us," Santana said.

"Okay, what's the bet?"

"I need you to kiss me, then kiss B."

"Whoa, there," Quinn said, running in from the kitchen. "Not happening."

"Calm down Santa, it's for a bet, not because we want in your girlfriend's pants," Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"I kind of want in her pants," Brittany said.

"Me too, B, but that's not the point."

"And what is the point, S?" Quinn asked, her hands on her hips.

"We need to determine once and for all who the better kisser is."

"Ask somebody else to settle it," Quinn replied.

"Seriously, we've already asked everybody at the party. It's a tie."

"What do you think, Rach?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I do love having the final word, but I love you even more, so it's up to you," Rachel replied, nuzzling into Quinn's neck and whispering. "I'm yours to do with what you like."

"You can do it on one condition," Quinn said, groaning, as she threaded her fingers in Rachel's hair. "I get one sexual favor, of my choice, later tonight. Anything I want."

"Baby, you can always have anything you want," Rachel whispered with a grin. "If you don't want me to do this, I won't."

"No, it's okay. As long as we agree on the terms," Quinn said with a wink. "Plus, it'll be fun to see Santana and Brittany's face after they realize what they're never going to have."

"Are you two done discussing the details of Berry's contract?" Santana said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We are," Rachel said, stepping forward and grabbing Santana by the collar. "Better give me your A game."

Santana's eyes widened before Rachel pressed their lips together. Not one to be caught off guard though, Santana immediately kissed back, pressing her tongue into Rachel's mouth and gasping when the diva bit down on it.

Somewhere behind them Puck was cheering.

After a moment, Rachel pulled back.

"_Jesus Christ_, Berry, where did that come from?"

"Was it good, S?" Brittany asked, her eyes glazed over.

"Fucking A, it was!" Santana said, moving towards Rachel again.

"Back it up, Lopez," Quinn said, her eyes narrowing. "That was the one and only time that's going to happen."

"Fair enough, Q. But damn, no wonder you wore the Santa suit."

Rachel, for her part, looked relatively unphased. "Brittany, I believe it's your turn now."

Grinning, Brittany stepped forward and framed Rachel's face with her hands. Then, she leaned in and softly captured the brunette's mouth. Their lips slowly slid against one another, their tongues gently brushing. Brittany whimpered, cupping the back of Rachel's neck to bring her in closer but Rachel stepped back and smiled after placing a tiny kiss on the tip of Brittany's nose.

Before she knew what was happening, Rachel felt Quinn turn her around and crash their lips together. Rachel moaned loudly and fisted her fingers in her girlfriend's hair, arching her body upwards to get as close as possible. She groaned when Quinn bit down on her bottom lip and then soothed it with the tip of her tongue.

"I choose Quinn," Rachel said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"Quinn isn't one of the choices," Santana yelled, while Brittany hurriedly gathered their coats and pulled her out of the house.

"She is now," Rachel responded.

…

By the time Mike had driven everybody home – he had pulled the short straw in the designated driver contest – it was nearly two in the morning.

After sending a quick e-mail to her fathers to let them know she was still alive, Rachel wandered upstairs to her bedroom.

Quinn was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She had taken off the hat, jacket, and boots, leaving her in red pants, a black belt, and a tight white t-shirt.

"Angry or drunk?" Rachel asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Neither," Quinn said with a smirk. "Other things."

"Oh?" Rachel husked, walking slowly up to her girlfriend. "Like what?"

"Possessive," Quinn said, leaning down and flexing her hands over Rachel's ass. "Turned on."

"Mmm, I love it when you're those things," Rachel said, brushing her lips against Quinn's neck.

"Do you remember the deal we made, Rachel?"

"That I'd do anything you want?" Rachel asked, nipping at the skin. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, right now, I want you to step back and turn around so you're facing the door."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows but did what she was told.

"Take off your shoes," Quinn said, enjoying the view as Rachel bent over to obey.

After a moment, Quinn walked up behind her girlfriend and slowly unzipped the dress, watching it pool on the floor. When Rachel turned around, Quinn's breath caught in her throat.

Rachel was wearing a black lace bra, black lace panties, and stockings held up by the garter belt she had felt earlier in the evening.

"Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are?" Quinn asked, too stunned to move.

"Tell me," Rachel said, a little bit of insecurity bubbling through the request.

"You're so beautiful, Rach," Quinn said, immediately softening. "Sometimes I can't even believe you're mine."

"I am yours," Rachel said, smiling. "And you're mine."

"Always will be," Quinn said, kneeling down and undoing the garter hooks with her teeth, then pulling the stockings slowly down Rachel's legs and throwing them to the side of the room.

Before standing up, Quinn pressed a kiss between her girlfriend's legs.

Rachel gasped at the light contact. She had been worked up since hours before when she had felt the orgasm rip through Quinn on the couch.

"This outfit was quite a surprise for me," Quinn whispered as she reached behind Rachel to unhook her bra.

"That was the goal," Rachel whimpered, resting her hands on Quinn's hips and panting as the blonde tweaked her nipples softly.

"You know, I have a surprise for you too," Quinn whispered.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel replied, arching into her girlfriend's touch. "What is it?"

"You're going to have to undress me to find out," she replied, enjoying the way Rachel's eyes widened.

Quinn fought not to shake as tiny hands moved under her t-shirt and lifted it off of her head.

"Nothing new under here, Rachel said, sliding her hands up Quinn's stomach to cup her breasts. "Though it's hardly a disappointment."

"I bet," Quinn said, her body humming with every touch.

"Which means there's something under here," Rachel said, undoing Quinn's belt.

"Maybe you should look and find out," Quinn said, her breath coming unevenly.

Rachel threw the belt to the side and began unbuttoning Quinn's pants. When she slid them down, she stepped back in shock.

Quinn was standing there, eyebrow cocked, with what must have been an eight inch strap-on resting between her legs.

"How did I not feel that earlier?" Rachel said, staring at it shamelessly.

"I only put it on when you were checking your e-mail," Quinn said.

"It's…really big," Rachel said, her heart thudding in her chest.

"Hey, listen," Quinn said, stepping forward, trying not to feel like an idiot when the strap-on bounced up and down. "I know what the deal was, but we don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable. I'd never ask you to do something you're not ready for."

"No, it just surprised me, that's all," Rachel said, feeling her body overheat with anticipation. "Is there something…on the other side…for you?"

"Yes," Quinn said, willing herself not to push into the insert any more than she already was.

Rachel smirked. "I want to try."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, placing her palm on Rachel's cheek.

"Pretty sure," Rachel said, grinning as she gripped the appendage and pushed it into Quinn.

"Jesus," Quinn said, pitching forward. "Keep doing that and I'm not going to last long enough to try anything."

"You're the boss," Rachel whispered. "Where do you want me?"

"Anywhere I want?"

"You're the boss," Rachel repeated, stepping back and folding her hands in her lap. Quinn nearly came at the submission in her girlfriend's voice.

"I want you on your knees, upright, on the bed."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and nodded, moving forward to the middle of the bed and slowly assuming the position.

"Spread your legs," Quinn said, her entire body throbbing when Rachel obeyed.

If Quinn knew Rachel at all – and she definitely did – lubrication wasn't going to be an issue. Still, Quinn wanted to drag this out a little.

Positioning herself behind Rachel, Quinn ran her palms over her girlfriend's stomach and up to her breasts, pinching the nipples gently as she trailed her tongue across a tan shoulder.

"You're driving me crazy, Quinn," Rachel moaned as her hips canted forward involuntarily.

"That's the goal," Quinn whispered, bringing her fingertips between Rachel's legs.

Rachel jerked when she felt Quinn against her clit, then let out a deep guttural groan when Quinn slid two fingers inside of her.

"How does that feel, baby?" Quinn asked, moving in and out slowly but firmly.

"So tight," Rachel whimpered, her head falling back onto Quinn's shoulder as her hips pushed forward.

"I want to stretch you more," Quinn moaned, positioning three fingers at her entrance. "Okay, baby?"

"Whatever you want," Rachel said, tensing as Quinn filled her again. "Oh god, that's…so good."

"It doesn't hurt?" Quinn asked, gently curling her fingers.

"It does, a little," Rachel panted, reaching around her to dig her fingers into Quinn's thighs. "But it's…god, it's good.'

"Good," Quinn said, pulling her fingers out, earning a whimper from Rachel. "Now I want you to get onto all fours." 

Rachel gasped and immediately fell forward onto her hands and knees.

Just to be sure, Quinn reached between Rachel's legs one more time and gathered some of the wetness that had pooled there. After spreading it liberally across the strap-on, Quinn positioned herself at Rachel's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked, running her hands up and down Rachel's sides.

"Yes," Rachel responded, her fists already clenching in the sheets.

"Just tell me if you need me to stop," Quinn said before pressing her hips forward.

Rachel groaned, her whole body tensing as Quinn entered her completely.

"How is that?" Quinn asked once she was fully inside her girlfriend.

"Amazing…so full," Rachel responded, then pushed backwards into Quinn, causing the blonde to gasp and clutch at Rachel's hips. "How's it for you?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"About to get better," Quinn said when her vision cleared. Gently, she began to move in and out, gripping Rachel's breast with one hand and her hair in the other.

"This feels so good," Quinn whimpered, her hips canting rhythmically.

"God, yes," Rachel panted, the sting quickly turning into something far more pleasurable. "You feel so good inside me."

"Rachel, if you keeping talking like that, I won't last," Quinn said, jerking forward.

"I'm already so close, baby," Rachel said, pushing back harder and harder. "I'm going to come so soon, so hard. Come with me."

"Then keep talking," Quinn pleaded, slamming in and out of her girlfriend.

"I love the way you stretch me," Rachel moaned, the sweat forming a thick sheen on her skin. "God, Quinn, I love it when you control me."

"Rach," Quinn groaned. "I'm so close."

"Me too, baby," Rachel moaned. "Make me come."

Quinn gripped onto Rachel's waist and angled her hips upward, collapsing when Rachel cried out as the orgasm washed over her.

Before she even knew what was happening, Quinn found herself laying on her back on the bed, Rachel hovering over her.

"That was amazing, baby," Rachel said breathlessly. "But I'm not done with you yet."

Quinn's eyes widened as Rachel positioned herself over the strap-on and sat down slowly, taking it one inch at a time.

"God, Rach, you're so fucking sexy," Quinn panted out, gripping onto her girlfriend's waist as the brunette began to rock her hips back and forth.

Quinn nearly lost her breath when Rachel leaned back, bracing herself behind her on the blonde's thigh, and continued to rocket her hips up and down as she reached down and circled her own clit.

Quinn sat forward, palming the brunette's breasts and angling her hips up, her teeth raking down Rachel's ribcage as she held on for dear life.

"You're so amazing," Quinn chanted out, completely unable to catch her breath.

"God, you are too," Rachel said, keening as she felt the second orgasm coming on quickly.

"Rach, I'm going to…god, I'm going to come," Quinn cried out, laying back down and pushing Rachel's hips back and forth even harder.

"Me too," Rachel said, her eyes closed in concentration as the muscles in her stomach tightened. "So hard."

"Tell me you're mine," Quinn said, throwing a hand behind her to grip onto the headboard as Rachel rode her mercilessly.

"I'm yours," Rachel panted. "And you're mine."

"Yours,' Quinn said, nodding desperately.

A moment later, both girls were coming, their entire bodies tightening and releasing onto each other.

"Come here," Rachel said, gasping for air as she leaned down and captured Quinn's lips in a heated kiss.

After a long moment, Rachel rolled off of Quinn, groaning as the strap-on slid out of her body.

"That was amazing," she said, unbuckling the appendage from her girlfriend's body.

"Seriously," Quinn said, raising her hips so that Rachel could move the harness to the side.

"I like it when you get possessive," Rachel mumbled, curling into her girlfriend's arms.

"Well, I'm selfish with what's mine," Quinn said, turning to press a kiss to Rachel's lips. "And you're mine."

"I am," Rachel said. "Though I might provoke you more often if this is what I get out of it."


End file.
